Camilla/Warriors Quotes
Intro Cutscene * "How very naughty... Someone needs to be punished!" Start of battle lines * ”We can only fight on regardless... But oh, what a tragedy!” Switching to Character * "My turn now!" Leading Unit * ”*giggles*, I do believe I’ll have some fun today.” * ”Haha... Only a bit more mopping up left.” * ”I need only crush you and the battle is over, yes?” * ”Is that all? But my fun was just beginning.” Ally Assist Healed by Cordelia: * Camilla: "Every time I find myself swamped, you always come running. How sweet!" * Cordelia: "I would do anything to help you." Bond with Lyn (whether support or not): * Camilla: “The mere sight of your beauty has graced me Lyn.” * Lyn: “Thanks Camilla, you’re no slouch in the looks department either.” Help * "No. I mustn’t disappoint them this way." Critical Lines Alone * "Here's what you deserve!" * "Are you trying to die?" * "No mercy from me!" * "Say good night!" * "Poor pests!" * ”What a wicked child!” Dual Strike Lines (neutral) As Support * "Two are better than one!" As Support (Rank A) * "Let’s teach them a lesson in power!" As Vanguard * "We’ll tear you limb from limb!" Dual Strike Lines (special) With Corrin With Corrin as Support * Corrin: “'Camilla, let’s move!” * '''Camilla: '”Is it time to let loose?” With Corrin as Vanguard: * '''Camilla: ”A bath after this would be nice wouldn’t it?” * Corrin: “Focus Camilla!” With Corrin as Support (Support Level A) * Corrin: ”Now Camilla!” * Camilla: '“*giggles* Your enemies are as good as dead Corrin!” ''With Corrin as Vanguard ''(Support Level A):'' * '''Camilla: ”Corrin, lend your sister a hand.” * Corrin: “Leave it to me, Camilla.” With Ryoma With Ryoma as Support (Support Level A) * Ryoma: '“Princess Camilla, I must have an answer!” * '''Camilla: '“We will kill them all.” OR * 'Ryoma: '“Won’t you join me princess Camilla?” * 'Camilla: '“As you wish prince Ryoma.” With Ryoma as Vanguard: * 'Camilla: '“Shall we bring pain to their world?” * 'Ryoma: '“Spoken like a true Nohrian princess.” With Takumi With Takumi as Support * 'Takumi: '"Please, Princess Camilla?" * 'Camilla: '"Oh, I love it when you beg." With Takumi as Vanguard * 'Camilla: '"Do you think you can keep up with me?" * 'Takumi: '"Don't underestimate me, Camilla!" With Hinoka With Hinoka as Support * 'Hinoka: “'Join me, Princess Camilla!” * 'Camilla: '“A splendid idea, Princess Hinoka.” With Hinoka as Vanguard * '''Camilla: “Ready, Princess Hinoka?” * Hinoka: “Anytime, Princess Camilla!” With Xander With Xander as Support * Xander: '"I'm relying on you, Camilla!" * '''Camilla: '"You won't be disappointed." With Xander as Vanguard * '''Camilla: "It's time we went all out, Xander." * Xander: "If you say so, little sister." With Xander as Support (Support Level A) * Xander: '"Let's unleash our worst!" * '''Camilla: '"I hope Corrin isn't here to see this side of us!" With Xander as Vanguard (Support Level A) * '''Camilla: "Let's strike terror into their hearts!" * Xander: "I'd expect nothing less from a Nohrian Princess!" With Elise With Elise as Support * Elise: "Uh-oh, you made Camilla angry." * Camilla: "'Let's show them what a mistake they've made." * '''Elise: '“Can you help me, Camilla?” * 'Camilla: '“Always my dear Elise.” With Elise as Vanguard * 'Camilla: "'Tremble at the sight of the Nohrian princesses." * 'Elise: '“You're in for a world of hurt!” * 'Camilla: '“Elise, are you ready?” * 'Elise: '"Ready, Camilla" With Niles With Niles as Vanguard * Camilla: "Will you show me your technique, Niles?" * Niles: "Is that all you care to see?" With Niles as Support * 'Niles: '“After you, Lady Camilla.” * 'Camilla: '”We can both dig in to our heart's content.” With Olivia With Olivia as Vanguard * Camilla: "Are you ready to punish them, Olivia?" * Olivia: "Yes, Lady Camilla." With Olivia as Support * 'Olivia: '“May I borrow your strength, Lady Camilla?” * 'Camilla: '”Anytime, dear. Just ask!” With Rowan With Rowan as Vanguard * Camilla: "Shall we put them through hell?" * Rowan: "Y-You got it, Camilla." With Rowan as Support * 'Rowan: '“Camilla, give me your strength!” * 'Camilla: '”I can't say no to such a cute child.” With Robin With Robin as Vanguard * Camilla: "I need you, Robin..." * Robin: "I'm here, Camilla!" With Robin as Support * 'Robin: '“Camilla, let’s team up!” * 'Camilla: '”Clever child. Very well, let’s go!” With Tharja With Tharja as Vanguard * Camilla: "How about we do this together, Tharja...?" * Tharja: "Of course, eheheh..." With Tharja as Support * Tharja: "How about we fight together...?" * Camilla: "Of course, Tharja...!" During Battle Level Up * "Did you see that, dear Corrin?" * ”Interesting, even I can get stronger.” * ”Oh, this feels wonderful.” Praise Lines Praising Olivia * 'Camilla: '"How wonderful, Olivia. Your dance is both potent and lovely..." * 'Olivia: '"" Facing/Defeating an Enemy * "Oh dear. Did that hurt?" * "Naughty children must be disciplined." * "I'm tired of looking at you... Die now." * "Such stubborn children..." Facing Corrin * 'Corrin: '“(Not sure)” * 'Camilla: '“Defeating Corrin?! What has this world come to?!” Facing Hinoka * Hinoka: "Princess Camilla... I've been wanting to settle things between us." * Camilla: "Are all Hoshidans as coarse as you?" Facing Niles * '''Niles: "Let me see the real Camilla. Not the pretty princess facade." * Camilla: "Are you trying to rouse my temper, Niles? For that, I'll show no mercy." Facing Tharja * Camilla: "I'm sorry, Tharja, but I have people I must protect, so I will not give in here." Defeating Lianna * "Such swordsmanship... You'll make for a fine queen." Death Lines * (as ally) "I can't fight any longer... I'm so sorry, but I must fall back now." * (as enemy) "You're strong... It's true. That put you first on my list of people to kill next time!" Game over Lines * "Oh dear... I failed didn't I?" * ”How could I lose...? My sincerest apologies...” Victory Lines * "Sorry, darling... My eyes are up here." Camp * “Good to see you.” * “What’s your weapon of choice?” * “Is that alright?” * “*giggles* Success!” * ”Oh, I’m afraid you can’t do that.” * ”Leaving already?” * “Uh uh uh, you've got your hands full.” Main Menu Lines * “*giggles* Good children always play in bright rooms away from the screen.” * ”Don’t play for too long at once, it’s important you rest is necessary.” * ”After a hard days work, doesn’t a bath together sound nice?” * ”You must be hungry now, I’ll fix you up with whatever lunch you want.” * ”You’re up this late? How naughty.” * ”Thank you for all the time together. Would you object if we stayed together forever?” In Battle * ”A shopping trip? What a fine idea.” * ”Just look at the wonders we bought.” Category:Quote Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes